Flarestar's Hope
by Sapphire-of-NightClan
Summary: On the early morning of a blizzard a black rouge takes her kit to the border of NightClan... Flarekit a half rouge kit is treated terrible among her Clanmates; little does anyone know that Flarekit might be the most important cat of destiny among the clans... (warning, some cats will be raped, only hinting to the action happening, and the after effect will be shown)
1. Prologue

_**Allegancices**_

 _ **NightClan:**_

 **Leader:** Nutstar- brown tom with leaf green eyes

 **Deputy:** Ravenheart- black she-cat with a splash of white on her chest, with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Echoshard- white she-cat with a black splash on her chest, with blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Cherryblossom- rose colored she-cat with green eyes

Mudsplash- brown spotted tom

Fuzzystorm- fluffy grey tom

Petalfrost- cream colored she-cat with grey eyes

Lightningbolt- pale ginger tom with ginger splashes and amber eyes

apprentice: Thistlepaw

Robinheart- black she-cat with ginger stripes and amber eyes

apprentice: Hazelpaw

Greywhisker- grey tom with white paws and amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Thistlepaw- white tom with grey and ginger patches with deep blue eyes

Hazelpaw- dark creamy brown tabby with purple eyes

 **Queens & kits:**

Skypool- grey tabby she-cat mother to Nutstar's kits

Kits: Hollykit- small black tabby she-kit; Thornkit- brown tom kit

Berryflower- small grey and white she-cat with bright green eyes

kits: Sagekit- light brown tabby she-kit ; Applekit- brown and white she-kit ; Snowkit-pure white she-kit ; Pepperkit- small grey spotted tabby tom with forest green eyes

Stormfrost- dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

kit: Adderkit- large black tom kit ; adopted kit: Flarekit- small creamy ginger she-kit with blue-green eyes

 **Elder:**

Frostsky- an old white she-cat with a greying muzzle

 _ **SmokeClan:**_

 **Leader:** Tanglestar- black tom with grey tabby marks and white paws with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Stonefalcon- grey tom with amber eyes

apprentice: Skypaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Fallenwillow- pale ginger tabby she-cat

 **Medicine Cat apprentice:** Clearpaw- blind grey tom with blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Shimerfish- silver tabby she-cat

apprentice: Crystalpaw

Leafwhisker- ginger tabby she-cat with white paws

apprentice: Reedpaw

Hollycloud- black and white she-cat

apprentice: Stonepaw

Shatterednight- black tabby tom

Mudfall- brown tom

Acornleaf- brown tabby tom

Nightstorm- pure black tom

 **Apprentices:**

Skypaw- grey tom

Crystalpaw- black and white tabby she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Stonepaw- grey tom with white paws and icy blue eyes

Reedpaw- ginger tabby with white paws and tips; and blind green eyes

 **Queens & kits:**

Applestorm- dark brown tabby she-cat

kits: Rabbitkit- white tom kit ; Robinkit- small brown tabby with a ginger splash on her chest

Bumbleflower- ginger and white she-cat

kit: Blazekit- ginger tom with blue eyes

Willowstorm- grey spotted tabby

expecting Stonefalcon's kits

Honeyleaf- pale brown tabby

expecting Nightstorm's kits

Scareltflower- dark ginger she-cat

expecting Mudfall's kit

Silvermist- pale silver tabby she-cat

expecting Aconleaf's kits

 **Elder:**

Ecoleaf- pale ginger tabby she-cat

 _ **StoneClan:**_

 **Leader:** Hailstar- grey tom with sharp amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Littlebrook- small grey and white she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Dewfrost- dark grey tom with a white splash on his chest

 **Warriors:**

Pebblefur- pale grey tom

Firestorm- pale ginger she-cat

apprentice: Echopaw

 **Apprentice:**

Echopaw- dark grey and white she-cat

 **Queen:**

Flowerbelly- cream colored she-cat

 _ **HeatherClan:**_

 **Leader:** Pumpkinstar- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Bluefrost- blue-grey tom with white tabby stripes

 **Medicine Cat:** Ashpool- black she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Mistbreeze- pale grey she-cat

apprentice: Hawkpaw

Lionpelt- pale ginger tom

 **Apprentice:**

Hawkpaw- brown and white tom with yellow eyes

 _ **Cats outside the Clans:**_

Shay- pure black she-cat with blue-green eyes

 _ **Prologue:**_

The world was a white blanket; snow was all the eye could see, with the exception of the faint outline of the trees. A single figure trudged through the storm carrying a kit. The larger figure was a black queen, while in her jaws was a cream ginger she-kit.

The kit dangled limply in her mother's jaws. It was clear the kit would not last long, unless she was taken somewhere warm, and out of the storm. The stiller the kit became the faster the queen raced through the snow.

After a while the queen slowed. Quickly finding a spot out of the blizzard, she went to it and placed her daughter on her forepaws.

" _Flare soon you shall be with your father and his Clan_.. Soon as a patrol comes I shall give you to NightClan… _I'm sure you'll rise to be a great cat… Even find a mate you can trust_ " The queen meowed.

Time slowly slips by in this frozen cold world. After what seemed to be a whole season a group of cats appeared trudging. There was four cats in total and none of them them seemed to be happy to see a _rogue queen_ on their territory.

"You _filthy rouge_ how dare you trespass on our territory!" Snarled a fluffy grey tom.

"Why ar- Great StarClan is that a kit! _What were you thinking when you bought that kit into that storm_?!" Gasped a black she-cat.

"I was thinking of giving her to _NightClan_ … So she could live with her father… After all _Flare looks almost the same as him_ …" Meowed the black queen.

"What! Why would take in the _kit of a filthy rouge_!" Hissed the fluffy grey tom.

"Fluffystorm, silence!" Snapped the black warrior.

"But Ravenheart, we don't need rogues in our Clan!" Fuffystom hissed at the black warrior.

"We need more cats. Or have you forgotten we are at _war_ with SmokeClan; and what if _SmokeClan has StoneClan side with them again_?" Snapped Ravenheart.

"But our Clan doesn't need an _extra mouth to feed_ … The queens can _barely feed the kits_ as it is already…" Fluffystorm meowed.

"I'm the _deputy of this Clan_! I know what this Clan needs; anyways I always can _send out more hunting patrols_! And should know what the _warrior code_ says Fluffystorm or are you willing to _break the warrior code_?" Ravenheart snarled.

"Miss why don't you give me the kit while these two argue" meowed a brown spotted tabby. All the black queen could do was nod. To her surprise the youngest cat of the patrol picked up Flare; he couldn't of been _older than three seasons_.

"Thistlepaw give _Flarekit_ to Mudsplash; he can get back to camp faster than you." Meowed Ravenheart.

The black queen watched as the brown spotted tom leave with her kit. She turned to leave; she had spent too much time trespassing on NightClan territory. Little did she know of her daughter's hard but wonderful future.

Little did anyone know how things were going to change for the clans. Either way StarClan only watched in agreement as the tom took the half-rouge to NightClan. Only StarClan knew what was going to happen soon as the kitten reached the _safety_ of the clan's nursery.


	2. Chapter 1

**Time for you all to meet the young and lovable Pepper and other cats who are cruel towards and other cats**

 **Me: I do not own warriors or the main character would start off as a rouge and become a leader or something.. Wait a moment I would kind of just make Flarestar's Hope anyways.. Without any more randomness here is chapter 1**

* * *

She was feeling a paw prod her in her flank. Instead of responding to whoever was poking her, she shifted deeper into her mossy nest. All she wanted to do was sleep in her warm nest.

"Come on Flarekit, get up!" Squeaked one of the kits.

"Go away…" Flarekit murmured sleepily.

"Not till you open your eyes; come one even _Tinykit_ has opened his eyes" the same kit mewed.

"Applekit you know that's not my name! My name is Pepperkit and you should know it after all I am your brother!" Squeaked a tom kit.

She could feel Pepperkit's breath on her fur. Turning to see what he looked like she opened her eyes. At first all she saw was a grey blur; but after a few heartbeats she could see his spotted tabby marks and deep forest green eyes.

"Let me see 'em" all of Pepperkit's sisters mewed in unison.

"What's so great about her? She's just a _rogue kit_ " mewed Adderkit.

"Says you!" Pepperkit hissed.

"Says every warrior in this Clan!" Adderkit retorted.

"Ravenheart doesn't!" Snowkit snapped.

"She's the deputy" Adderkit flashed back.

"She's still a warrior though" mewed a new voice.

"Hollykit, just because you are the leader's kit doesn't mean you know everything" Adderkit hissed.

"But it is true! She may be deputy, but she is still a warrior. And if her being the deputy and her sister being the medicine cat; wouldn't that mean that their word count's more than a warrior's? Well Adderkit? You know I'm right, you're just upset the deputy seems to like her better than you" She mewed rendering everyone speechless for a few heartbeats.

*Why does it seem only the majority of kits, the two apprentices and two warriors as well as the medicine cat seem to care about my well being?* Flarekit thought.

"Why would I be jealous of a _filthy rogue_ who the clan deputy and medicine cat happen to take _pity_ upon?" Adderkit meowed as he suddenly lunged at Flarekit,knocking her over, and then scratched her.

Flarekit felt fear trickle from her as the scarlet form of blood appeared along her ginger-cream pelt. The moment his claws had struck her she let out a yelp of pain; and the moment she saw her blood she began to whimper under the larger kit's paws. Adderkit began to smile in his small victory, till Pepperkit and his sister's jumped him.

Just then one of the queens came into the nursery. It was Stormflash. She looked at me outraged like _I was the cause of every problem the Clan ever had_.

"What is going on?" she growled.

"Adderkit attacked his clanmate!" Mewed a fluffy white she-kit.

"Now Snowkit he attacked a _rogue_ " Stormfrost growled.

"Stormfrost her _mother is the rogue_ , her _father is a loyal warrior of this Clan_.. _She hasn't done anything wrong, let alone act like a rogue_ … If anything your son was acting like one.. He attacked a denmate who's done nothing wrong… And he should know the _warrior code_ by now!" Berryflower snapped.

"Even so, she'll be _forever a rogue in my eyes as well as most of the Clan_.." Stormfrost growled.

"We'll finish this later.. The kits don't need to hear this _pointless_ argument," Berryflower snarled at the dark grey queen. "Pepperkit why don't you go take Flarekit to Echoshard's den?"

"Sure, come on Flarekit" Pepperkit mewed.

I let him guide me into the snowy camp. Literally there was not one whisker-length without snow outside the dens. Slowly we made our way to the medicine cat's den.

* * *

 **Feel free to review and give me your thoughts on this**

 **next chapter:**

 **we meet Nutstar and beliefs are argued**


End file.
